


Heart Condition

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Nolan has a crush, Revoltingly Cute, awkward gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: Nolan can't control his heart around a certain werewolf and it causes a problem, or does it solve one?





	Heart Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Control his heart. He could do that, he was on the lacrosse field doing laps and he needed to control his heart. He looked up and saw Liam across the field watching the team with a steady gaze, his heart took off faster than he had when they’d first started doing their reps. Liam’s head snapped towards him, furrowing his brow and Nolan cursed himself inwardly. Sure they were co-captains now. They’d “gotten over their differences” as he’d told Coach. But he still couldn’t look the wolf in the eye without feeling horrible soul racking guilt. He knows Liam forgave him a long time ago, probably that night at the hospital. But Nolan can’t help how he feels, he can’t help that every look the beta gave him made him feel like he couldn’t breathe but also like he was finally able to breathe right for the first time.

 

He wanted to curse the wolf, wanted to ask why he was making him feel these things but he knows it’s not Liam’s fault. It's his.

 

He knows from past experience that when he falls he falls hard and it’s not always a good thing, sometimes it’s messy and it causes problems. He heaves a deep sigh, finally grabbing his lacrosse stick and tossing balls back and forth with one of his teammates. Eventually, his eyes find Liam’s again and this time the other boy is already watching him and he shivers under his gaze.

 

Pulling his eyes away he shakes his head, Liam was in his head and he hated it, hated how he’d do anything for the beta acting as Alpha. He wonders if he’d be part of the pack if he asked. Does he want that? To be Liam’s human beta? The thought makes his heart race.

 

Later after practice, after he’s showered he’s standing at his car. He tossed his gym bag into the trunk and slammed it shut, flinching backward when he realizes Liam is right there.

 

“Jesus Christ!” He hisses, grabbing his heart and heaving a deep breath. “You can’t do that!” He says, albeit only a little hysterical.

 

Liam just smirks, arching a perfect brow. It makes Nolan’s heart stutter and that causes Liam to frown.

 

“Why does your heart keep doing that?” He asked bitterly.

 

“D-Doing what?” He asked nervously, heart ticking with the emotion.

 

“That,” Liam growls as he takes a step forward. “It goes crazy every time you look at me, every time I look at you.

 

He crowds the human against the trunk of the car, staring him down and Nolan’s pretty sure this is how he dies, of a sexy werewolf induced heart attack.

 

“It’s going crazy right now.” He growls again, clearly frustrated.

 

“Maybe you’ve gi-given me a heart condition.” Nolan jokes lamely, giving a lopsided smirk as his heart continues to beat wildly.

 

“That’s not funny.” Liam mumbles, looking away.

 

“S-Sorry...I just…” Nolan swallows, glancing down at his shoes. “You make me nervous.” He admits softly.

 

“Still? Nolan, I thought we were over this?” Liam asks sounding hurt and God that’s the last thing Nolan wanted!

 

“N-No!” He shouts causing Liam’s head to snap towards him like it had on the lacrosse field. “No…” He says again, softer this time.

 

“I don’t m-mean it in the bad scary way….I..” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, counting backward from ten like his mom taught him too. “I just...I feel like I don’t deserve your forgiveness and it just…” He finally opens his eyes and sees Liam looking at him with a serious gaze.

 

“I’m s-sorry.” He whispers, lower lip trembling as he steps forward. Liam looks surprised as if he wasn’t expecting that. “I’m sorry that I did those things, I’m sorry that I let fear drive me into being something I wasn’t.” He takes another breath and lifts trembling hands and grips onto Liam’s jacket.

 

“Nolan...its... it's okay. I forgave you a-” Liam starts but Nolan cuts him off with a shake of his head.

 

“I know...I know okay? I know you forgave me that night at the hospital, I know ever since then you’ve looked at me like a co-captain. Maybe even as a friend, who knows...but…” He’s shaking and it’s not because he’s scared. It’s now or never. “Liam, I… _Iwanttotakeyououtonadate_.”

 

Liam blinks, he gets this weird look on his face and Nolan’s heart is hammering so fast, so unevenly that he’s almost convinced Liam actually did give him a heart condition.

 

“I...I didn’t quite catch that.” He admitted.

 

Nolan’s mouth is horribly dry and his tongue darts out to lick his lips, he notices that Liam’s gaze darts down to watch it retreat back into his mouth.

 

“I want to take you out on a date.” He says the words slower this time, face flushing.

 

He watches the array of emotions that flicker across the beta’s face. Confusion, befuddlement, nervous, surprised, anxious, apprehension, confusion again, frustration, hurt, and finally nothing. He swallows, his own anxiety clawing at his chest and Liam’s nostrils flare and his face relaxes.

 

“Are you asking me out, Holloway?” He grins, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Nolan’s face flushes even harder and he looks away, this had been a bad idea. He’d have to quit the lacrosse team, he’d have to move out of state, hell he’d probably have to move out of the _country_.

 

“No...no absolutely not, I h-have to go. Bye Liam!” He calls, rushing around the wolf and trying to get to the driver's side of the car. But a strong arm wraps around his chest.

 

“Because...if you were...then I might..just might have to say yes…” Liam murmured, it was his turn to blush now.

 

Nolan blinked rapidly, mouth agape as he stared at his co-captain, his crush. “You...you what??”

 

Liam smiles, licking his lips before he chews at his lip. “Pick me up at 8, we’ll go see a movie and have a late dinner. Wear something light, werewolves run hot and I like to cuddle.” He winks and then he’s gone leaving Nolan with a racing heart and even faster thoughts.

 

He rubs his chest gently where Liam’s arm had been, his heart thrumming beneath his grip. He swallows before smiling dumbly. He silently thanks his heart for doing this to him. He’ll name his newfound heart condition after Liam Dunbar himself.


End file.
